


The History of Kiibo

by DoctorRosalia



Series: The History of Some Kids [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gen, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A professor with no life wants kids. Things insue.





	The History of Kiibo

One day, a baby magically was-

Okay, maybe there was no baby but there was once a professor who magically popped into existence somehow, and he wanted a baby.

"I want a kid," said the professor, lacking a wife or any means to adopt, so he started plans to build a kid.

He wanted a truly special kid, so ordered a lot of parts, like lug nuts and bolts.

The professor missed the delivery, but it's alright because making the baby is the fun part.

He also made a special AI that would grow as the kid grew.

Surprise! The parts are here! In just a few minutes, the robot was built, and was named Hope. (Kiibo)

As Kiibo grew up, he grew stronger and could run and jump and climb trees and do a bunch of stuff a human could do. 

"Don't destroy anything," said the professor.

"Ra cha cha!" Kiibo said as he proceeds to destroy everything in sight.

Then Kiibo got sad because people were starting to think that robots were not people, which is bullshit because Kiibo is a robot and he is a person.

All of a sudden, a bunch of people who think killing other people is fun hear about Kiibo, and want them for their own purposes.

"Knock knock," said the killing team, "sell us your robot and you'll be showered in money."

"No," said the professor, "the robot is basically my son, and I don't want to sell him."

So the killing team starts shoving money through the windows of the house in hopes that the professor will accept their offer.

"Sell it now," said the killing team, "it's not like it's an actual person or anything. Plus you could make another one if you love it so much."

"No," said the professor once more, "he is a person, and you aren't going to take care of him like I took care of him. You're going to exploit him for money and killing people."

"Fine then, we don't need your stupid robot," said the killing team as they kidnap Kiibo.

They then install cameras in his eyes, and they use him to record about fifty killing games.

Then a bunch of people who like the killing games told the killing team that they wanted to be a part of the games. No, they didn't want to kill anyone (yet), they just want to influence it somehow.

So they give Kiibo a big shiny Ahoge™, and now his actions can be influenced by the audience at home.

Now it's time for the 53rd hunger games! I mean killing games!

Kiibo is unsure if he actually wants to do this again, so he tries to make a break for it to find the professor again. (Who is probably dead.)

Unfortunately, the killing team catches him in the middle of the act, and they wipe his memories of the past killing games, give him a shiny makeover, and throw him into the games again.

Now he's in a game with some people like a space man and a music person and an anime nerd who is probably not evil at all.

Whelp, people are dying, so goodbye music person and clean up crew.

Who's this? It's a girl who's good at inventions! She pulls Kiibo very very very close and kisses him and drags him into her lab.

What happens when a Happy Inventor Girl and a Very Confused Robot Boy are left alone in the same room?  
M O D I F I C A T I O N S

Now Kiibo has F L A S H L I G H T E Y E S (and a bunch of new features the invention girl would rather not talk about, like recording and stuff)

Then more people die like a silly folklore person and an artist and aw, that inventing girl died to that bug guy.

Then one confusing mess happens between a purple gremlin and a space guy and another robot, but that's okay because it turned out the space guy did it all along.

The space guy finally went to space for his crimes and-

HOLY SHIT THATS A BIG R O C K

AND IT KNOCKED OFF THE A H O G E

WHICH MEANS HE CANT TALK TO THE A U D I E N C E

So Kiibo went back to his room and fixed his ahoge and added some new modifications to himself so he can fly and shoot lasers now.

Now that he is powerful now he now thinks it's time to get out of here so he DESTROYS EVERYING

Except he doesn't because this guy in a funny hat came to him and said that maybe if someone is watching this, then they could convince them to let them leave.

Then the anime nerd said, "Haha! It was all a trick! I deceived you all!"

"Oh shit!" Said everyone else.

"This is a game and everyone loves it!" Said the nerd.

"We don't love it," said the survivors.

"Everyone else loves it!" Said the nerd

"No we don't," said everyone else.

"Well fine then. Everything can just go to hell then," said the anime nerd as she gave the okay for Kiibo to destroy everything.

And then Kiibo DESTROYS EVERYTHING (except for the survivors. The survivors are good.), including the anime nerd, and blows himself up, and we still don't know if what the anime nerd said was a lie or not.

B Y E


End file.
